SparksFly
by Piper-Weasley
Summary: Annabeth, Piper and Jason find camp Demigod, will they find Percy? Will Annabeth be heartbroken? Percabeth, don't like it, don't read it. ONE-SHOT. I don't own...


**ANNABETH's POV**

We were flying, in the pegasi, I had Blackjack, Piper had Guido and Jason had Porkpie. Something, catch our eyes while we were flying through the Bay Area. We finally found the roman camp, Camp Demigod. We entered Camp Demigod, some eyes were locked on us. Some were whispering 'it's Jason, who are the girls?'. I was okay with it, for I didn't matter. I knew Piper must have felt weird there, holding Jason's hand. Then, I felt like I was carrying the sky when I saw Percy holding hands with a brown-haired girl with blue eyes. I ran to hug him and then said:

"Percy! You don't know how much I missed you. I love you."  
Then, he gave me a look that said 'who the heck are you?' And I looked straight into his sea-green eyes that one could easily get lost in.

"You don't remember anything?" I felt a tear running through my cheek.

"Should I?" He asked as if I was no one. Now I could tell, I was crying.

"I suppose not. I see you're very happy here. See you later Piper, Jason." As I went running back to the Pegasi, with most of the eyes looking at me. I took Guido this time and flew my way back to camp.

**PIPER's POV:**

I saw as Annabeth ran to the woods, in shock, my hand was covering my mouth. I wanted to punch Percy in the face, but it wouldn't hurt, Annabeth told us about his Achilles curse, though she wouldn't tell us where it was. I didn't care if he had the Achilles curse, I wanted to break his nose, I knew how Annabeth would silently pray to the gods to find Percy and then quietly cry. Wait, did I just say gods? Gods? Oh no, Aphrodite must be messing with them. Curse you mom! You should see how much hurt Annabeth is. Maybe it's you that has Percy's memories? Probably, she would be the only goddess that would play with them.

"Who is her?" Said Percy, at first I thought it was the brown-haired girl, but she was still in shock.

"She's Annabeth, you're girlfriend" Emphasis on 'girlfriend'. He frowned, of course, he must be thinking 'how could I not remember my girlfriend?'

"The only girlfriend he has is me." Said the brown-haired girl.

"Hazel." He said probably amazed. Yeah, maybe I was a bit jealous though I could tell Jason was thinking 'don't worry' when he held my hand tighter.

"Jason. Where have you been?" She glared at me as I was some kind of insect.

"Hazel, this is Piper, daughter of Aphrodite, and my girlfriend."

"Venus, you mean?"

"No, as in the Greek goddess not the Roman, though they are actually the same person but with different personalities."

"Oh. Now, what were you saying Percy?"

Percy looked as if he had slept with his eyes open, looking at the direction Annabeth went, "I... I got to go." I smiled; mom had probably given him back his memories.

**PERCY's POV:**

"She's Annabeth, you're girlfriend." Suddenly my eyes locked to where she had gone. How could I forget her?

Then it struck me. I remember the day I met her, how she looked like a princess with her blond curls. When we were at the Siren's Bay, how I held the titan's course for her, when we shared our first kiss in Mount St. Helens. I also remembered when she saved me from that poisoned knive that was going to hit me in my Achilles spot. And the last one was more vivid, more recent, when I kissed her goodbye and then, next morning, I appeared here, out of nowhere.

"I... I got to go." I ran to the direction she went, I found some Pegasi, two actually.

"Blackjack," I grinned.

_'Yo boss, where you've been?_' He told me.

"Doesn't matter now, can you take me to Camp Half-Blood?"

_'Afraid I can't. That Annie girl gave me orders to leave you here. She was in tears, seems you broke her little heart. Yeah, she told me you didn't remember her, if you only knew she'd been worried sick looking for ya._'

"Take me there Blackjack!" I ordered him.

He took me flying to New York pretty fast and it was almost sun down when we arrived. I saw soft tears running down Annabeth's cheek, with long footsteps to the Athena cabin. I would _not_ let her escape. I grabbed her arm and she turned around and saw me. My eyes were trying to say 'Sorry' but I couldn't help but get lost into her gray-storm eyes where there was a battle going on.

**ANNABETH's POV:**

I was on my way to the Athena cabin, with my head down; I couldn't let my pride die. I couldn't let anyone see me cry. I remembered how enchanting it was to meet Percy, and he was the best thing that was ever mine, I'll always go back to this December, when I thought we'd tell the story of us with a happy ending. I sighed, knowing this would never come true. Suddenly, I felt a hand grabbing my arm; I turn around and took out my knife.

It was Percy. I looked into his eyes. They said 'sorry' but mine were just lost in his. After waking up, I felt the rain through my hair, and we were wet because of it.

I dropped my knife; still, our eyes were locked with each others. Then he kissed me, he kissed me taking away all the pain, we separated and I could feel the sparks flying when he smiled to me. I could only say one thing:

"Forgiven,"

TheEnd


End file.
